A Naughty Girl and a Perverted Mother
by YuriChan220
Summary: Closeness towards family members like Nayuki and Akiko are well deserved to learn each other's secrets. Yuri. Don't like, don't read.
1. Can I Touch You?

**A Naughty Girl and a Perverted Mother**

 **Pairing: Nayuki x Akiko**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kanon or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Okay….so I know this series is pretty much dead. But I can't help but write this story with this yuri pairing. Hope you enjoy it~!**

Nayuki watches her mother, Akiko, as she does the kitchen floors from the corner of the living room. She pokes her head out as she just stares at the beautiful woman before her.

"Okaa-san..." she mutters to herself.

Akiko's just so beautiful that Nayuki, her own daughter, can't keep her eyes off of her. Believe it or not, she's in love with her own mother. It may be wrong for some people, but not her. Akiko's too attractive to ignore. Every time she sees or even thinks about her, she feels the need to put her fingers between her legs. With Akiko's sexy body like that, how could she not?

Nayuki runs straight to her room before the purplette even notices. Shutting the door behind her, she checks between her legs.

"I've done it again..." she whimpers. "This is so embarrassing…."

She knows she doesn't mean to, but what can she do? Day and Night, she thinks about Akiko. Not Yuiichi. Why's that? Since he went off with Ayu, she's been alone in this household. Pretty soon, she started to hold feelings for her mother just from her being there for her.

She puts both hands to her chest, feeling her heat beat rapidly, and closes her eyes.

"Okaa-san..." she whispers to herself.

She is glad that her mother is always by her side no matter what. She's there when she's having a happy day. She's there when she's sad or hurt. Akiko's the only one who cares for her. Heck, they are family after all. They always look after each other, or so Akiko said.

Still, she wonders if their relationship will actually go well if they become a couple. But then again, Akiko's answers are always one second away, so it really doesn't matter how she will react, does it?

Over the next couple hours, Nayuki decides to take a peek once again. She steps downstairs toward the living room only to find her mother fast asleep on the couch. She must have worked her butt off from doing chores and such. Maybe she would've come and helped out, if it wasn't for her masturbating over the thought of her beautiful mother that is.

She tip toes to where Akiko is, sleeping soundly on her back. She swallows hard as she blushes heavily, looking closely at her magnificent body. Up and down her eyes go, looking at every part of Akiko's body, including her large breasts. An itchy feeling strikes Nayuki all over, making her shiver a little. She WANTS to touch her mother so badly.

She slowly raises up her shaking hands, practically drooling over her staring at Akiko's body. Where should she touch first exactly? Her breasts? Down between her legs? Where? There is so much to choose from that if she thinks to hard, Nayuki's head might explode.

Her eyes then focus on Akiko's breasts. She wouldn't mind if she touches those right? She moves her hands over to touch them when she jumps from her mother moving to her side, moaning a little.

"G-get it together, Nayuki!" the bluenette says to herself. "This is my own mother! But….but..."

Her blush becomes redder the longer she stares at Akiko's breasts. "M-maybe just a small touch...no! I can't do that! It'll wake up Okaa-san! Uuuu...why does it have to be so embarrassing!" She pumps up two fists with a determined expression. "Okay! Here goes nothing!" She slightly turns her head towards Akiko. "S-so sorry, Okaa-san...but let me...touch those..."

"Fufu! Go ahead~" Akiko says, making Nayuki jump.

"O-Okaa-san!?" the bluenette squeaks. "You've been awake this whole time!?"

"That's partially that," Akiko says innocently as she sits up. "But when I heard your footsteps and talking to yourself, I can't help but listen~"

"Mou, Okaa-saaaan~!" Nayuki whimpers.

The violet haired woman gently takes her daughter's wrist and guides it to her large chest. "So...touch my chest, Nayuki. You know you want to, right~?"

"B-but..."

"It's okay. I'm your mother and I know things."

Nayuki swallows hard and gives her breast a firm, but gentle grope. It immediately makes Akiko let out a soft moan, startling Nayuki.

"A-are you okay? Does it hurt?" Nayuki asks in alarm.

"No, sweetie. It actually felt good," Akiko says. "Come on. Do it more."

Nayuki nods as she gropes her breast some more, making her mother moan once again, closing her eyes as her hand is still on Nayuki's wrist. It actually turns on the bluenette and uses her other hand to grope her mother's other breast.

"Ah! N-Nayuki…!" Akiko cries in pleasure.

"Wah! O-Okaa-san!" Nayuki immediately pulls her hands back. "A-are you alright!?"

The mature woman nods as she smiles at her daughter. "It's alright. I'm fine, honey. That felt really good just now."

"R-really?"

Akiko giggles as she comes closer to her daughter, playfully scratching her chin. "You're such a naughty girl, Nayuki~! Care to explain why you're thinking about doing perverted stuff to me in the first place~?"

Nayuki lets out a cute "Eep!" after hearing her mother ask that question. As Aikiko eagerly waits for her answer, the bluenette thinks hard on what to properly say. She then looks back at her mother, who is still smiling at her.

"O-Okaa-san…" Nayuki starts. "Ever since Yuiichi left with Ayu-chan…I ummmm….uhhhh…" She fiddles with her fingers.

"Yes? Go on~"

"I…I may have been having a…crush on you for a while," Nayuki says. "I mean, ummmm…what I mean is that I….I…" Before Nayuki finishes, Akiko gently takes her cheek to pull her close and connect lips with hers for a brief, passionate kiss. Once they pull away, Nayuki gasps while putting a hand to her mouth, her fingertips touching the bottom of her lip. "O-Okaa-san…"

"I love you, too, Nayuki~" Akiko says.

"B-but…how?"

"You looked very lonely ever since Yuiichi-san left. I knew I have to look after you the best I can, right? So in a sense….I've had feelings for you as well."

Nayuki feels like crying right now. Her own mother has the same exact feelings as she did. And that makes her very happy.

"Okaa-san!" she jumps into her mother's arms, happily crying. "I love you! I love you so much!"

The two face each other, lean in and passionately kiss one another with Akiko's tongue entering her daughter's mouth and caressing hers. A few soft moans are heard until Akiko gently pushes her down on the floor and gropes one of her daughter's breasts.

"Ah! O-Okaa-saaaan…" Nayuki whimpers.

"Fufu~! Such cute breasts you have," Akiko giggles. She gently lifts up her shirt and removes her bra, exposing her breasts. "Pretty soon, yours will look like mine when you grow up~"

"Okaa-san…." Nayuki shuts her eyes tightly from Akiko leaning in and licking her nipples, plus nibbling them for good measure. "Are you…ahhhhh…r-really this daring?"

"How could I not~?" Akiko says with a smile. "I haven't done this for a very long time. I'm not always like this, you know?"

"S-so you're actually a…p-pervert?"

"You guessed it? I have tons of lingerie in my closet~!"

"Eh!?"

"You learn something new every day, sweetie~! Now then, let's get this over with, my dear little Nayuki~"

The purplette continues to nip at her nipples, licking them in a circular motion from one breast to the next. Meanwhile, her other hand lowers down to her pink panties and digs her fingers under her cloth to find a wet spot between her legs.

"You're so wet down there~" Akiko says. "Could it possibly mean you get aroused from just looking at me~?"

"W-w-well, I….hyaahh! Y-your fingers are…." Nayuki whimpers.

"It's okay. I'll be extra gentle with you."

Akiko moves her fingers slowly and cautiously while kissing her on the lips. Nayuki can feel her body shake a little from this, however, the way her mother is touching her….it actually feels good. She's getting what she wanted for a long time…being touched by her own mother. Her dream has come true and now the two of them are making love right in the living room. Nayuki whines adorably-sexy as Akiko pulls away from the kiss and keeps on fondling her wet womanhood.

"Okaa-san…haaaah…ahhh..hnnnn! Okaa…Mommy, I…haaaaah!"

"Does it feel good, Nayuki?"

"Yes…yes…it feels so good! Move your fingers more, please!"

"You're a very naughty girl, Nayuki~" Akiko moves her fingers slightly faster, digging them inside her womanhood and exploring her insides.

"Hyaaaah!" the bluenette jerks her head back, small tears just spreading from the movement. "Yes….I admit it…..I am a naughty girl….o-only to Okaa-saaaaan~!"

"Then, I shall do whatever I please if it's only you, right~?" Akiko leans closer to whisper in her daughter's ear.

"Yes….yeeessss…just do what you want to me! I beg you….Okaa-san!"

Nayuki manages to sit up and wrap her arms around her mother's neck. Akiko smiles sweetly as she kisses her beloved daughter on the lips briefly before pulling away to allow her daughter to let out loud sexy moans. The purplette moves her fingers slightly faster inside her womanhood, the sloshing noises coming from the wetness inside. Nayuki clings onto her mother, shutting her eyes tightly for she is reaching her limit soon.

"Okaa-san…M-Mommy…I'm gonna cummm…I'm at my limit…!" the bluenette cries.

"Go ahead, sweetie~" Akiko says. "Don't hold back, Nayuki. Cum as much as you want~"

Nayuki whimpers and moans adorably-sexy as her mother moves her fingers faster and faster. And soon, Nayuki reaches her climax. She arches her back as she screams in pleasure, letting out love juices on Akiko's hand. She pulls it out and gives a satisfied look while staring at her wet sticky hand. She offers it to Nayuki to share and both of them lick it clean. Akiko then embraces her loving daughter, now girlfriend.

"Nayuki," she says. "I know this is very wrong, but I don't care. We're very close after all. Closer than Yuiichi-san."

Nayuki sighs with bliss as she rests her head on her mother's chest. "I don't care either….Okaa-san." She closes her eyes with a smile on her face.

Akiko just smiles as she pets her new lover and kisses her on the forehead. "We'll always be together, Nayuki. Forever and ever."


	2. Raid

**Chapter 2**

 **Raid**

Nayuki is in a panic. She knows she has school the next day and she did her laundry earlier and hung them up to dry. However, once she checked outside, it was gone. So, she's searching everywhere in the house and nothing.

"Where could it be!?" she panics. "I've searched everywhere!"

She paces back and forth in frustration. There's only her and Akiko...wait. She might be the culprit unless she's just doing the laundry herself and then...

"Okaa-san's gonna pay!"

Nayuki rushes toward the bedroom where Akiko is and sure enough: her own mother is wearing her school uniform. And it's a bit small on her too, showing off her pink panties and her large breasts are about to pop out of the top.

"Okaa-san!" the bluenette shouts, startling the mature woman. "What are you doing with my uniform!?"

The mother turns to her daughter, casually giggling. "Oh, Nayuki. What a wonderful surprise~"

"Come on, Okaa-san! That's MY uniform you're wearing! Why did you have to raid it!?"

"Why? Because I wanted to try on my own daughter's uniform~. And honestly, it feels really good, don't you think?"

Nayuki pouts adorably. "Puuuuu! You're so unfair, Okaa-saaaan!"

"Fufu! You're so cute, Nayuki~" the mother pets her daughter like a puppy.

The bluenette whines a little until she looks up at her mother. "Say...you ARE going to wash it again, right?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

Nayuki turns away. "Y-you wearing my uniform...turns me on…."

Akiko is a bit surprised by what her daughter is saying. "You mean, you aren't mad?"

"I am! It's just that...when you wear it," Nayuki is a blushing mess at every word she's saying. "I feel...a-aroused. Is that...strange to you?"

"No it's not. You can be perverted, but that's just how you love me right?" Akiko says, petting her again. "Say, what better way to sniff my scent than right after I take it off, instead of washing it right away again~?"

"Ah, Okaa-san! That's embarrassing!" Nayuki squeaks.

"Fufu~! You can do it whenever you want to," The mature woman winks.

Both mother and daughter sit on the bed for a bit while gazing into each other's eyes. Nayuki whines a little while Akiko brushes the back of her hand against her cheek. Her mother's beautiful features, her wonderful eyes staring back at her...it almost makes her swoon.

"Okaa...san..." Nayuki says softly.

"Come, Nayuki," Akiko coos. "Kiss your mommy. I know you want to~"

"I...I do!" The bluenette grabs her mother's cheeks and crashes her lips against hers, sending them both toppling on the bed with Akiko's stocking clad legs dangling on the edge.

Both mother and daughter kiss like there's no tomorrow, tongues caress each other, followed by soft moans here and there. They so wanted each other's lips even though they've been doing it this weekend. It doesn't matter to them since they are always in the house together. Every kiss makes it count.

"Mmmm...chu...Nayuki...Nayuki...you're...mmmm...you're dominating your own mother~? How naughty...mm...of you" Akiko says.

"Haaaah...I can't help it, Okaa-san~" the bluenette says. "Your lips are so soft...so moist...I'm clearly addicted to them~"

Akiko raises her hand to caress her cheek. "You're becoming as mature as me now. I'm very proud of you~"

"Y-you really mean that~?" Nayuki gasps happily.

"I'm positive~" Akiko kisses her on the lips briefly. "Trust me...you'll get the hang of this sooner, but for now, this is just enough."

"Th-then...may I...?" Nayuki's eyes look down at her mother's panties showing from the bottom of the uniform.

"You may~" Akiko says quickly before her daughter says anything else, as quick as she is usually when asked.

The bluenette obliges by removing her mother's panties, fully showing her wet pussy. "Oh...wow. You're really wet from us kissing like this?"

"I can't help it~" the violet haired woman says. "You're so cute that I couldn't resist."

"Well then~" Nayuki spreads out her legs wide and sticks out her tongue to lick the wet areas between her legs.

Akiko just watches, feeling her daughter's tongue exploring outside and inside her pussy and boy it feels so good. She's enjoying it already because it's her daughter doing it and not anyone else. Nayuki lifts her mother's right leg up a bit higher to get more room and keeps on licking her wet womanhood. The mature woman lets out beautiful moans here and there, wiggling her hips to make her do more. This feeling is just so good.

"N-Nayuki…! Oh, Nayuki, I'm gonna…I'm going to…!" Akiko cries.

"Mmmmm…go ahead, Okaa-san~" Nayuki says. "Cum as much as you want. I want my Mommy's juices~"

The licking continues for just a few more minutes until Akiko cannot hold it in anymore. She clenches the sheets on the bed, jerking her head back and screaming her daughter's name. Love juices squirt on the daughter's face. The bluenette giggles as she scrapes some off to lick some.

"Mmm! Tasty~!" she coos.

Akiko lies on the bed, panting but she sits up shortly after. "I'm…so glad, Nayuki. Come here. Sleep with your mother a bit, okay?"

"Yes, Okaa-san~!" Nayuki crawls on the bed next to her mother and lies on her side with a smile on her face with Akiko's smile matching her daughter's.

Those two are so much in love with one another that Akiko doesn't care what anyone thinks. This type of relationship is SO forbidden and sinful to others, but to the Minase ladies, it means nothing. Those two have lived together, just the two of them, for such a long time, longer than Yuiichi, that their love has blossomed even before Nayuki had realized it herself. And as much as Akiko adores her nephew, she knows that he can never be hers because her heart is set on her only daughter. Plus that, she knows that he and Ayu are meant to be together, so it's not all that bad.

"Nayuki…" Akiko whispers as she plays with her daughter's hair. "Do you still…" She trails off.

"Yes," Nayuki finishes. "I DO miss him, but he's gone now. He's moved on. I have moved on. We chose different paths…I feel that it's just…right for us. I have always loved him since we were little. But…I never…I never realized he really has feelings for….Ayu-chan." Small tears form in her eyes as she snuggles closer and clenches her fist on the uniform Akiko's wearing. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't even be crying like this after all this but…I still can't help but…"

Akiko hugs her, tenderly cradling her daughter. "It's okay. It's alright. You can cry, if you want."

"O-Okaa-san…" And that's just what she does. She clenches her fists on the uniform tighter, shutting her eyes tightly and lets out her sobs, burying her face on her mother's chest.

And all Akiko could do is give a melancholic smile as she strokes her daughter's hair, hearing her weeping on her chest and her body shaking a bit. For Nayuki, it's still hard for her to let go of the one she once loved, but like she said, both of them moved on. Akiko can understand the pain her daughter is feeling right about now. The feeling of a loved one leaving you behind and having no choice but to choose someone else to love as a way to move on with your life. This reminds her so much of her husband, who hasn't been there for her after Nayuki was born, so she was the one who raised her all on her own. It's so sad that her own daughter can never see her husband, remembering one time that she told her that she doesn't know what he looked like. It pains both of them, yes, but despite all that, the two lived together just like any other normal family would. Akiko is happy and so should her daughter.

The mature woman sheds her own tears while hugging her daughter a bit tighter. "It's alright…I'm here…your Okaa-san's here, my darling, Nayuki…."

Nayuki lifts up her head, revealing her tear stained face and sniffles. "Okaa-san…I-I love you. Please don't leave me. I almost lost you when you were in that accident. So please…please don't let it happen again."

"I won't," Akiko says, caressing her daughter's cheek and wiping a tear with her thumb. "It's a Mother's Promise, okay? Your love for me is what kept me alive…because I only saw YOU when I woke up from my coma. You were there for me. So our love is a lot stronger than you think."

"Okaa-san!" Nayuki plunges herself on her mother's chest again, sobbing once more. She is just so happy right now.

Akiko once again strokes her daughter's hair while hugging her tenderly. "Nayuki…my baby…"

Their life together as lovers has bloomed more than they realize. In their hearts, they know that they will continue this loving, sinful relationship for as long as they live. Nothing can change that.

 **A/N: Two reasons why I wasn't updating.**

 **No one would read it anyways.**

 **2\. The fact that this relationship is SO sinful and SO forbidden that it must be hard and yes, I know it can be hard to love your own family member. But…love is love. I can understand perfectly. Heck, doujins and hentai show that.**

 **So, that's that. It'll continue on from here, but hope that lets you all know why I didn't update it in almost a year.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one. Long and detailed reviews as always.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 3**

 **Secrets Revealed**

At the school, Nayuki lets out a sigh while plopping down on her desk. She's tired since they made love last night, so she's a little bit wobbly once in a while. Her best friend Kaori has been noticing this lately, plus her love struck expression she is always having while spacing out. She decides to get to the bottom of this today. This is getting a bit too weird.

She waits until lunch time and drags Nayuki out of the classroom after class ends.

"Eh? What's going on, Kaori-chan?" she asks.

"Come with me," she says. "We're talking in private."

"O-okay?" The bluenette tilts her head in confusion, but before she can say any more, she is dragged by her best friend towards the school roof and the door closes behind them as soon as they arrive there.

Kaori takes a few steps forward. "Alright, Nayuki. Spill it. What are you up to lately that makes you act all weird?"

"M-me? Acting weird?" Nayuki tries to play innocent as she taps her index fingers together while slightly turning her head away. "No, you must be mistaken. Hehehe!"

"You're lying," Kaori says, pointing at her. "You know how I know? You're doing THAT every time you're lying."

"I'm being honest. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Nayukiiiii…" There is a glare in Kaori's expression as she leans forward, hands on her hips and stares down at the poor bluenette, who panics.

"A-alright, alright! You win!" Nayuki says, waving her hands back and forth. "Just stop with the stare! It's too scary!"

The brunette straightens herself, acting like her intense stare didn't happen. "Now then, will you tell me what's really going on? Hmmmm~?"

Nayuki's face goes red. She is so nervous as she is about to tell her best friend. There is no going back, so this little secret of hers must be let out sooner than later. "I'm…I'm in love…"

"With who?" Kaori asks.

"W-with….ummm…"

"Yuiichi?"

"No! He's…he's with someone else," Nayuki says. "What I'm trying to say is…w-well…first of all..would you promise me not to tell anyone about it?"

"Huh?" Kaori tilts her head in confusion.

"Please!" Nayuki begs as she takes her best friend's hands in hers. "This is REALLY important, so you mustn't tell ANYONE and I mean ANYONE about this! You hear!?"

"O-okay, just tell me already."

"Haaaah…y-you see…I'm in love…with my mother." Nayuki says, quietly. "I don't know why, but maybe it's because our extreme closeness with each other because it was just the two of us living together. My mother also has feelings for me, so we….we kind of kissed and….d-did _that_ with one another." She looks up to see the brunette trying to stifle her laughter, making her whimper and bury her head in her hands in embarrassment. "Don't laugh! This is serious, Kaori-chan!"

"Hahaha! I'm not laughing at YOU," Kaori laughs. "But the fact that it's silly for you to be this worked up over a simple relationship with your own mother!"

"Y-you mean, you don't think it's weird?"

"Listen, Nayuki," Kaori closes her eyes as she smiles, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let me tell you MY little secret: me and Shiori…we're already going out."

"EEEEHHH!?" Nayuki squeaks. "B-but why tell me now? When did this happen!?"

"I wanted to tell you when I was ready," Kaori says. "And it's because of my love for my little sister, just praying to God to help her get well again. To make her live a healthy life. And it was a miracle that she felt better. I fell in love with my sister for as long as I can remember and pretty soon, I had the courage to confess to her and she had feelings for me as well."

"Ohh…I didn't realize…" Nayuki says. "Well, congrats, Kaori-chan!"

"Same to you~" the brunette says. "Anyways, the point is: incest isn't really that bad. As long as you love that family member, it's all good. We quite have something in common after all, huh?"

Nayuki smiles, sighing in relief. "Yes…yes it is. Thanks for understanding, Kaori-chan~"

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

The bluenette is relieved to have someone she can trust about her big secret. Because her best friend has a sister to love. She feels a lot better now.

 ****Later****

Nayuki puts her fork down after finishing her meal and softly clasps her hands together. "Thanks for the meal."

"I'm glad you liked it, honey~" Akiko takes the plates from the table and goes over to the sink to wash them. "Anything happen at school today?"

"W-well, ummm…I actually had to tell my best friend about, ummm…my secret relationship with you," Nayuki says nervously.

"Oh? What did she say? How did she react?"

"She didn't mind. Because she's in a relationship with a family member of her own: her little sister, Shiori-chan," Nayuki says. "S-so…I can't help it, Okaa-san. I have to trust SOMEONE."

Akiko just smiles, closing her eyes as she keeps on busying herself with washing the dishes. "I'm glad you were brave enough to tell your friend that. Friends trust each other after all."

"Ahhhh…I'm so glad you're so understanding, Okaa-san~!" Nayuki says, happily. "That's why I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Nayuki~" Akiko replies. "Now then, why don't you go and shower? It's getting a bit late."

"Okay."

Nayuki gets up from the table and starts to walk over toward her room when she comes across some stacked photo albums on the floor. Did Akiko forget to organize them? Maybe they are there for a reason, but curiosity is starting to grow within her. There is one on top stands out the most. Maybe there are some things that she doesn't know about her mother yet. She sneaks the book up to her room and closes the door behind her.

She sits on the bed and turns the pages. She sees some photos that were taken a while ago while Yuuichi was here, even Makoto and Ayu. She turns the next page and sees that there are a few very old pictures on each page. A few of them were her mother when she was little. She giggles at the sight of her own mother as a child. She looks so cute and her hair is down at the time. She turns another page and it shows her teenage years. It surprises her that she went to the same exact school she goes to. Akiko seems to be a very popular girl. She's athletic like she is and joined some interesting clubs. A few more pages shows a bit more of her teenage years, competing in a tennis tournament, gymnastics and then volunteering at a pet rescuing foundation. She's such a nice person during her school days.

But when she turns to the next page, her eyes widen at the sight of her mother…in a military outfit. Surely this is cosplay right? But she takes a look at the next page, it has more and more of her in her military days, some with her friends. Her eyebrows furrow, just staring at the two pages. She had no idea her mother would even do this. She only knows of her being super gentle and easy-going, hardly ever getting mad at anything. It seems that it's in her younger days before she got married. But when did she get married? When she was out of the war? She decides to turn the page to find out. And sure enough, Akiko is indeed out of the war, probably 4 years later, but…with a man. One large rectangular picture stands out from all the rest. That man is really handsome. Dark blue hair, wearing a neat suit and a goatee on his face.

"Wait…don't tell me he's…" It hits her. That man that her mother is with…must be her father. But why would Akiko keep all this from her? After all this time? "My father…."

She decides to tell her mother all about it. Going downstairs, she finds her mother just finished with the dishes and walks up to her, holding up the photo album.

"Okaa-san," she has this serious expression on her face. "Can you please tell me…what this is?"

Akiko tilts her head in confusion. "Nayuki…I don't understand…"

"Why didn't you show me what my father looked like?" the bluenette says, holding up the large photo. "Why didn't he come back? I want to know."

Akiko stares at the photo, lets out a soft sigh and leads her daughter to the living room to sit on the couch. "Nayuki…honey, I apologize for that. I just…wanted to wait until you understood better…"

"Understand? What's there to understand?"

"I'm afraid…I'm afraid we're never going to see him," Akiko says, sadly. "Because…I found out he had an affair…"

"He what!?"

"You were an infant back then," Akiko explains. "So…there was no way you could have remembered that. That's why…that's why I couldn't tell you. I didn't want you to get angry at your father for acting like this. Or do something horrible."

"B-but…why would he do that!?" Nayuki asks. "To you? The most gentle woman?"

"Who knows…?" Akiko sighs again. "I couldn't get through to him why he's been cheating on me. But after that, I filed a divorce on him. I didn't want to be treated this way anymore, so I decided to raise you on my own…become the best mom I could be." Small tears fall from Akiko's eyes. "And I have. My baby girl has grown up to be very beautiful and cute." She cups both hands to her cheeks with a smile. "All because I raised you right."

Nayuki smiles as well. "Thank you, Okaa-san. I forgive you for not telling me all this. Now I understand what you were going through all this time. And me not being able to see my father's face all along."

"Nayuki…thank you~" Akiko sniffles. "Now that this discussion is over…do you want to…do it again? Both of us moved on now. I want to feel better right now."

The bluenette nods. "Sure thing, Okaa-san. I want to feel better too. Because we live new lives as lovers. And that's all that matters."

The two share a passionate kiss. Shortly after that, Nayuki pulls up her mother's shirt to expose her large breasts and play with them for a bit. She licks, sucks and nibbles at her nipples while Akiko lets out sweet, soft moans, enjoying her daughter's touch. Fingers pinch and play with her nipples here and there, plus some more licking until she sneaks a hand under her mother's skirt, making Akiko yelp in delight. The mature woman lies on her back and lets her daughter do whatever she wants to her. From fingering, to sucking and licking her breasts and kissing once in a while. All of this feels so good to Akiko. So much that it makes her want to climax. And so she does after a few more fingering and groping. Akiko jerks her head back, screaming in pleasure. She pants in exhaustion from her orgasm, but Nayuki is not done yet. She gently turns her mother over, head down, butt in the air and the young bluenette makes a meal out of her pussy once again while stirring her finger inside her butt hole.

More and more intense touches from Nayuki and already Akiko is drowned in pleasure. She simply cannot live without her daughter's touch because it feels so good. She clenches the couch tightly while taking in the fingering, plus the tongue exploring her insides. The more pleasure Nayuki is giving her mother, the more Akiko is enjoying it. Once again, the stimulation makes her reach her limit sooner than she expected, but Nayuki doesn't mind. She loves to get a taste of her mother's juices once again after that first orgasm. A few more licks and stirring with her finger, Akiko reaches her limit and climaxes once again, jerking her head back and crying out her daughter's name. Once it's done, Akiko collapses face down on the couch, panting heavily and her daughter pets her like a puppy, impressed on how long she lasted. She then lies down next to her, considering the couch is large enough for two people.

Akiko plays with her daughter's hair while Nayuki is snuggled against her, head placed on her chest.

"So…you looked in that album, huh?" Akiko says, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I thought it was interesting besides my father," Nayuki replies. "Though I was wondering about one thing."

"What's that, Nayuki?"

"Is it true that you were in the army long ago?" the younger Minase girl asks.

Akiko closes her eyes and smiles. "Yes…it's true. Why do you ask?"

"I just…don't see that side of you…ever. You're always so gentle…so kind and caring that you rarely get angry over anything."

The violet haired woman chuckles. "If you don't believe me, I have proof."

"Really? Show me, show me!" Nayuki immediately sits up with a happy smile on her face.

"Fufu! Okay, in a minute~"

They sit up from the couch to clean themselves and go upstairs to the master bedroom. First, Akiko goes to the closet, setting aside a bunch of her clothing until she picks up the old military uniform from the back corner and shows it to her daughter. She pulls out the lace up boots from the bottom as well.

"That's…amazing!" Nayuki comments. "A bullet proof vest on that uniform as well?"

"Mm-hmm! I went to war occasionally and…I was pretty skilled to be honest." Akiko explains.

"Ohhh, man! I wonder how you even managed to make it out alive."

"Fufu~! Like I said, I'm skilled at this kind of thing. I AM athletic after all."

Akiko puts the uniform back and goes over toward another door that she opens. It reveals several guns that she used to own during war fights, badges she earned and other accessories. Nayuki stares in awe at those in the other closet and turns toward her mother.

"Those are amazing, Okaa-san~" she says. "You must have been a really good soldier back then."

"I was," Akiko replies. "And I was very proud to be one in fact. But, my days as a soldier was over, decided to move on to fall in love and get married. And that's when you were born." She turns to her daughter to notice an evil grin on her face while rubbing her chin in thought. "Nayuki?"

"Hmmm…those clothes just gave me an idea…~"

"Eh?"

"Okaa-san, take off your clothes. All of them. I want you to wear something for me."

"O-okay, but what for?" Akiko asks, feeling a bit nervous on what her daughter is requesting.

"You'll find out soon enough~"

 ****10 minutes Later****

"Yes…yes, brilliant~!" Nayuki cheers as she snaps picture after picture at each angle of her mother, now wearing a military themed underwear that's a bit small on her and her black lace up boots. Nothing else.

"N-Nayukiiiii!" Akiko cries. "Why'd you make me wear this embarrassing thing? And why are you taking photos of me?"

"So I can masturbate to them every night~" Nayuki replies. "Yes, bend over juuust like that~"

"What else do you have for me?"

"Oh, we'll make love with you in that later," Nayuki says. "Right now, you're my sexy model."

Akiko doesn't know what's going on, but it seems that switch has been turned on for some reason from Nayuki. It's like she WANTS her mother to be this sexy and perverted and honestly, Akiko doesn't care. But something like this out of the blue is a bit surprising for her.

"After that…" Nayuki says as she sets the phone aside and digs into her bag to reveal a strap-on. "I shall make love to you using this~"

"Wh-where did you get that?"

"Online without you knowing. I wanted to be a surprise." Nayuki walks a bit closer to hug her mother. "Don't worry. I won't do anything too bad to you. You're my mother. So, it's all okay."

"Y-you really mean that?" Akiko asks.

"Absolutely."

"If…if you say so. Just finish the photo shoot so we can get on with it."

Akiko hasn't realize it just yet, but starting tonight…she is becoming Nayuki's slave for perversion.

 **A/N: S-so sorry, but I HAD to make all of this up. If it doesn't sit well with you, I apologize. I just don't know any other way to make it so that there's an actual reason of Akiko's husband of leaving.**

 **Long and detailed reviews as usual.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
